


molly in the moonlight

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: One year later, the group comes back, finding a purple tiefling at his grave.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yutsubara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutsubara/gifts).



It had been a year since Molly had died, and they wanted to visit the grave, just to say goodbye again. They had since scattered to the wind after their last few adventures together. Fjord and Caleb went to Soltryce to study magic, with Nott coming along and studying with them in secret. Yasha had gone off on whatever things she had to do for the Stormlord. Beau worked for the Cobalt Soul permanently. Jester returned to her mother. Caduceus returned to his graveyard. But Caleb sent out letters, asking everyone to meet once more for the first anniversary of Molly’s death, to come to the grave and to see each other once more. “It is what he would have wanted,” Caleb’s neat cursive said.

So now they were here. Saying their hellos after all this time, sharing hugs and kisses. Jester brought pastries, only mostly stale, and Caduceus had brought along his tea set. They approached the grave, expecting to find it just as they left it, all that time ago.

But they didn’t. Instead, they found a scared purple tiefling, sitting there in the moonlight, clutching an old threadbare coat to his chest, confused and dazed and alone.

Caleb was the one who hurried to Molly’s side while the rest looked on in shock. He dusted the dirt and mud off of Molly’s body. The tiefling looked utterly confused but did not say anything, did not shrink away from Caleb’s touch. The two locked eyes for the first time in forever. Caleb had forgotten how beautiful Molly was in the moonlight, even with mud in his beard and dirt in his hair.

“Molly,” said Caleb, taking Molly’s hand tentatively, gently. “Do you remember me?”

The tiefling cocked his head. His gaze was not like Molly’s. It was hollow, distant. It was… “Empty,” the tiefling said.

With that, Caleb’s heart shattered.  
\----------  
They brought Molly to the nearest town. He seemed confused by the number of people there -- it wasn’t a big town by any means, but the small crowd at the tavern seemed positively overwhelming. He clung to Caleb’s side, eyes darting all over the place, much like a scared child. Caleb laughed. Molly was the dirty one, and he was the one who was well-groomed. What a change of pace.

“We’ll have to take him to a bathhouse as soon as we can,” said Caleb. “He’s attention-grabbing enough as it is. The smell just makes it worse.”

“There’s a small bathhouse not far from here,” said Beau.

“Good,” said Caleb. He turned to Molly, who was slowly calming down. “You okay, Liebling?” he asked quietly.

“Empty,” said Molly.

Caleb sighed. He had still lost his Molly after all. But he did feel something under the table. Molly had reached for his hand and taken it, holding it tight. Caleb looked up at Molly. 

Molly didn’t look back, but he squeezed Caleb’s hand tight.  
\-----------  
When they made arrangements for who’d be sleeping where that night, it was clear that Molly would be sharing a room with Caleb. Whenever the wizard left his side, Molly whimpered something fierce. Caleb had to use the toilet and Molly damn near cried. Yes, it was clear. Molly was staying with Caleb.

And Caleb didn’t know whether this was a good thing or not.

Maybe he had a bit of memory under all that haze. Or maybe he was clinging onto Caleb because he was the first face he saw out of the grave, the first comforting sight.

Either way couldn’t have been too bad, right?

Caleb undressed in the corner and redressed in a nightshirt. When he turned, Molly was watching him, transfixed. Caleb’s heart panged. Had Molly ever looked at him that way before all this? Had he never seen it? His cheeks warmed, and he blew out the lamp and snuggled under the covers to hide the blush. “Good night, Molly,” he said, a bit curtly.

Molly settled down on the bed, silent. Then…

“Good night, Caleb.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more, and I'm not providing much, but it's something? I don't know.

“What was that?” Caleb asked, turning over in bed. 

Molly whimpered, turning away from Caleb.

“What did you say?” asked Caleb.

“Good night, Caleb,” the tiefling repeated with a whine in his voice.

“How do you know my name? We thought you had no memory, Molly!” he exclaimed.

Molly shrugged, tears in his eyes. He started to cry.

“I’m so sorry, Molly,” said Caleb, rubbing Molly’s back and shoulders. “I shouldn’t have been so harsh to you. Here, come here. You can snuggle up next to me.”

Slowly, Molly turned to his other side, cuddling up next to Caleb, still crying. Softly, they said, “Sorry, Caleb.”

Caleb held the tiefling close. What they said about his kind was right; Molly was practically a furnace. “It’s okay, Molly. It was too much, too soon.” He ran his fingers over Molly’s hair. It was odd having this intimacy when before, the two weren’t even close to being this way. Caleb was blushing a little with it. But he calmed down, snuggled up to Molly, and fell asleep.


End file.
